In general, oscillating tools are light-weight, handheld power tools capable of being equipped with a variety of tool accessories and attachments, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. These types of tools, referred to hereinafter as power tools, typically include a generally cylindrically-shaped main body that serves as an enclosure for an electric motor as well as a hand grip for the tool. The electric motor is operably coupled to a drive member, referred to herein as a tool holder, that extends from a portion of the main body of the power tool. The electric motor is configured to rotate and/or oscillate the tool holder at relatively high frequencies.
The tool holder in turn is configured to secure different accessory tools so that as the tool holder is driven to move by the electric motor, an accessory tool secured to the holder is driven to perform work on a workpiece. Referring to FIG. 3, accessory tools 2 for oscillating power typically have a mounting portion 3 and a work portion 4. The mounting portion 3 is configured to interface with the tool holder in a manner that enables the accessory tool to be oscillated with the tool holder. The work portion 4 extends from the mounting portion and is configured to perform some kind of function as the accessory tool is oscillated. For example, blade accessory tools typically have a cutting edge 5 for performing cuts as the tool is oscillated.
The work portion of accessory tools, such as a cutting edge, will inevitably become worn with use. The work portion can also be damaged through inadvertent contact with an object such as a nail during a cutting operation. The work portion is only a small part of the overall structure of the accessory tool, but, when the work portion becomes worn or damaged, the entire accessory tool is no longer useful. What is needed is a blade configuration that does not require the extra material, fabrication, and processing required to incorporate a mounting interface onto the tool so that the blade could be manufactured at lower cost, and a blade attachment system that enables such blades to be used with the standard tool interface.